No Game No Life: Tập 4 - Prologue
Phần 1 Đất nước Người thú—Liên hiệp Đông bộ. Ngoại ô Thành phố Kannagari. Có một tòa nhà trước đây từng là nơi cư ngụ của đại sứ Liên hiệp Đông bộ--trang viên của Hatsune Izuna. Trong một căn phòng làm bằng gỗ có lối kiến trúc biểu trưng cho kiểu Chashitsu, mùi hương trầm phủ lên những tấm thảm tatami mới tinh. * Chashitsu: trong truyền thống Nhật Bản, thiết kế không gian kiến trúc cho tiệc trà (chanoyu) được gọi là chashitsu (茶室, có nghĩa là phòng trà) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chashitsu Căn phòng im lặng đến mức, người ta sẽ nghĩ rằng chỉ có những chậu cây bất động ở trong đó. Có một cái bóng đang run rẩy ở bên trong. “……Shiro, em dậy rồi à?” Một ai đó lặng lẽ trèo ra khỏi giường của cậu, và khẽ thì thầm từ phía bên. ……Không có hồi đáp. Chỉ có những hơi thở khe khẽ và nhịp nhàng ở bên cạnh cậu. Xác nhận những gì vừa nghe thấy, người đó gật đầu, và lén hành động. Mặc dù đang vội, cậu vẫn nín thở, trong lúc giữ chặt chiếc gối và không hề gây ra tiếng động nào. Sau đó, cậu nắm vào vật cậu nhắm đến, và ngay lập tức, lặng lẽ di chuyển đến góc phòng. “Không ai ở cánh phải, không ai cở cánh trái. Ngoài Shiro ra, ở đây không có ai nữa hết.” Người đó nhẩm lại vài lời, và bắt đầu chiến dịch. Khuôn mặt cậu dần ló diện trong bóng đêm. Đó là một cậu thanh niên với đôi mắt đen và mái tóc đen, có một vết thâm quầng dưới mắt khiến độ hấp dẫn của cậu sụt giảm nghiêm trọng. Cậu ta là Sora, 18 tuổi, và là Vị vua hiện tại của Imanity. Cậu ta là một trong hai người trị vì Elchea. Vị vua cẩn thận dò xét xung quanh. Cậu dùng tay trái để giữ chiếc tablet PC và tay phải thì giữ một hộp giấy ăn. Cậu đưa ra một lời tuyên bố cực kì khẽ khàng. “Giờ chính là lúc—ta có thể giải phóng lượng độc tố tích lũy trường kì trong cơ thể của mình!” –– Một kẻ biến thái thực sự. Nếu dân chúng mà chứng kiến được cách『Vua』của họ hành xử thường ngày, chắc họ sẽ khóc trong đau đớn một một tràng dài “Oh……” mất thôi. Thế nhưng, trước đó hãy chờ một chút đã. Đã được hai tháng kể từ khi cậu và em gái được triệu hồi đến cái thế giới khác tên Disboard này, một thế giới mọi thứ được quyết định bởi các trò chơi. Chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn, cậu không chỉ nắm giữ ngôi vị của đất nước Imanity đang đứng trên bờ vực hủy diệt, mà còn cùng với em gái của mình, trải qua không ít trận đấu sinh tử--chinh phục những kẻ có khả năng sử dụng ma thuật, vượt qua rất nhiều trò gian lận, và giành lại lãnh thổ cho Imanity. Đến giờ, họ đã sát nhập đất nước của mình với rất nhiều vùng đất khiến họ trở thành đất nước lớn thứ ba trên thế giới. Sora—trong chuỗi những trận thư hùng với vô số những cô nàng—không chỉ giới hạn trong Imanity, mà còn cả Flügel, Elves và Werebeasts—đã có vô số lần họ đã gần như khỏa thân, ở trong trò chơi hay trong lúc tắm. Trong tất cả những lần đó, cậu đã phải ép bản thân quay đầu lại. Cậu cứ như một gã đàn ông chơi đùa trong hộp cát vậy. Nằm trong tablet PC và smartphones của cậu là những gì còn sót lại của những thiên đường đó dưới định dạng những đoạn băng mà cậu quay lại. Tuy nhiên, vì cậu luôn ở bên cạnh em gái của mình, cậu còn không có đến một cơ hội để xem chúng… Bởi vậy nên là… Cậu không được phóng thích ham muốn của mình––! Với một người đàn ông trong cái tình huống đó, liệu có thể buộc tội anh ta là một kẻ biến thái? —Ahh, đúng thế. Phụ nữ, các người có thể khinh rẻ tôi thế nào cũng được. Nhưng hỡi các đồng chí đàn ông, các bạn chắc chắn có thể hiểu điều này! Một chàng trai 18 tuổi còn zin phải kiềm nén hàng ngày, hãy nghĩ đến ý chí sắt đá của anh ta! Liệu các bạn có thể không khóc được không?! Liệu có đáng để nghiêng mình cảm phục, hay không? Liệu đó có đủ để gọi là –– 『 Tình yêu』, hay không? Tôi không cần phải nói với đứa em còn quá nhỏ của mình. Để bảo vệ hàng hàng lớp lớp những thiếu nữ xung quanh, cậu đã phải đè nén tất cả ham muốn bản thân–– Thật là một tham vọng cao quý––nó còn có thể là gì ngoài『 Tình yêu』 ? ……Liệu có bất kì ai ngoài kia có thể bác bỏ nó––Không, không hề có! Tôi nghĩ rằng không có…….có lẽ? “Ta không quan tâm nếu ai đó mắng nghiếc ta là kẻ biến thái, ta đến giới hạn và cũng đã đến ngưỡng tuôn trào rồi—Không, đây đích thực là một hành động cao quý ở cấp độ cao nhất!!” Với một ý nghĩ đầy bi thảm trong tâm thức, Sora…đặt tay lên cậu nhỏ của mình… “Um, Um… Xi-xin thứ lỗi….” “KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Trước giọng nói ở phía sau lưng, Sora hét lên như một đứa con gái, quá hoảng sợ nên cậu ngã lên tấm tatami. Một tiếng thở dài vang lên—có đến ba người đang phản ứng. “……Ni……Hành sự be bé thôi……” Ngồi dậy và không giả vờ ngủ nữa, cô em gái với mái tóc bạch kim thuần khiết và đôi mắt hồng ngọc lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu –– Shiro. “Ugh… Còn có ai đó nữa phải không, des? Izuna cũng muốn ngủ cùng nữa, des.” Ngó đầu ra từ một phía của trần ngà là một cô nàng Werebeasts có mái tóc đen nháy và đôi tai thú—Hatsuse Izuna. “Ai dám xúc phạm chủ nhân của em? Em được cắt chúng chứ? Em được cắt đầu tên trộm đó chứ!?” Xuất hiện từ hư không với một vòng hào quang vô hình lơ lửng trên đầu là một cô nàng Flügel–– Jibril. Chủ nhân của ba giọng nói này mang theo một bầu không khí bất mãn xung quanh họ…. Sora, đang ngã người trên tấm tatami, không thể chịu được nên hét lên trong lúc đang mặc lại quần. “Bộ cái thế giới này không có khái niệm 『 Riêng tư』à?! Tôi đang chịu sự xâm phạm nghiêm trọng đấy!!” Thế rồi, trong lúc cậu đang kéo khóa quần… “Cậu～ ～là ai mà dám nói thế!? Sao cậu dám cư xử như một vĩ nhân trong khi lại nhìn trộm người khác thế hả!” Trong lúc Sora đang chỉ chỏ hò hét về phía họ, những người khác cuối cùng cũng nhận ra thứ gì đó không đúng, và rồi hướng ánh mắt của họ về phía người đó. Chỉ có một người ở đó. Một người đang lặng lẽ ngồi trên sàn nhà, như thể người đó đang hòa mình vào bầu trời đêm. Căn phòng phủ bóng tối và mờ mịt—dù thế, người đó đem đến một cảm giác không tự nhiên khi bị thiếu mất bóng. “Thở dài…” Một chấm sáng lóe lên trên đầu ngón tay cô nàng nhờ phép thuật, Jibril bĩu môi sang một bên theo cách không hài lòng. “Em đã tự hỏi liệu ai có khả năng tiếp cận chủ nhân đến mức này mà còn tránh được sự chú ý của em—một Dhampir, ra thế.” “Dh-Dhampir?” Khi nghe thấy những lời của Jibril, mọi người đều nhìn về phía người đó một lần nữa. Trước ánh sáng lan tỏa, một cô nàng mặc váy đen hiện ra. Nhìn cứ như thể cô nàng đang khoác trên người cả bầu trời đêm vậy. Cô có mái tóc ngắn màu xanh, và đôi đồng tử của cô ánh lên sắc tím rực rỡ trong trẻo. Hàm răng của cô trắng muốt, và trên lưng cô còn có cả một đôi cánh dơi be bé nữa. Mặc dù cô nàng nhìn chỉ tầm khoảng 15 hay 16 gì đó theo tuổi con người, điều này chắc không thể áp dụng được với cô vì cô là một Dhampir. Bề ngoài của cô hoàn toàn giống với vampire theo ấn tượng của Sora và Shiro, hoàn toàn giống với những gì được miêu tả trong một câu truyện về ma cà rồng bình thường. –– 『 Kẻ vượt qua cái chết (Nosferatu)』 , 『 Chúa tể của bất tử nhân (Bất mệnh vương)』 , 『 Chủ nhân của bóng đêm (Nightwalker)』 …… * Nosferatu Giai điệu kinh hoàng: một bộ phim kinh dị theo chủ nghĩa hiện thực của Đức sản xuất vào năm 1922. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nosferatu Xuất hiện trong vô số những cái tên khác nhau, họ là một chủng tộc gây ra nỗi khiếp sợ kinh hoàng cho con người–– tuy nhiên, trong trường hợp của cô gái này thì…… “…… Tôi, tôi không thể chịu nổi nữa…….Làm ơn…..Làm ơn cứu tôi…….” Khuôn mặt xanh xao và giọng nói yếu ớt của cô hoàn toàn khác hẳn với bất kì ấn tượng đáng sợ nào từ trước đến nay. “Đồ vô lại nhà ngươi vẫn cứ như thế nhỉ. Sử dụng ảo ảnh để ẩn nấp––lén lút ẩn thân trốn chạy từ nơi này đến nơi khác, và dùng cái khả năng tinh mắt của ngươi.” “Đáng thương thật nhể…” Jibril cười lớn như để tiếp tục nói móc. “Và ta cứ tưởng chủng tộc của ngươi đã biết cách dùng khả năng của mình rồi cơ, thế mà các ngươi lại âm thầm diệt vong. Tình cảnh đáng thương thật đấy.” “J-Jibril… vẫn cứ độc mồm độc miệng ghê.” Ngay cả Sora cũng không khỏi cảm thấy tệ hại khi cậu nhìn cô nàng xỉa xói cô gái đang hấp hối kia. Thế nhưng, Izuna nhẹ nhàng nhảy xuống từ trên trần nhà mà không gây ra chút tiếng động nào, và nghiêng nghiêng đầu bối rối. “Izuna nghe ông nội nói rằng, Dhampirs đã chết ngắc từ lâu rồi chứ, des.” “…Ể?” Hóa ra mấy lời lẽ cay nghiệt của Jibril là sự thật tàn nhẫn đến đắng lòng luôn hả. Cơ mà với Izuna thì chỉ là không biết cách lựa lời mà thôi. Em ấy không hề có ý xấu. Vậy tức là… chủng tộc đó đáng ra đã diệt vong rồi hả…? “…… Exceed…….chủng tộc hạng 12…….『 Dhampirs』 ……” Thấy Sora vẫn chưa hiểu, Shiro nhảy vào trợ giúp. Em ấy bò ra khỏi giường, và bắt đầu liệt kê những thông tin mà em đã ghi nhớ. “……Chủng tộc……hút máu của tất cả những Exceed khác–– cho linh hồn của họ……..để có thể duy trì sự sống.” Shiro tiếp tục nói. “Và với…….『 Mười Minh Ước』 thì……” Shiro khẽ kêu lên và mồm em ấy hơi giật giật. –– 『 Mười Minh Ước』 . Đấy là điều luật mà vị thần độc nhất đã đặt ra, và những minh ước này phải tuyệt đối tuân thủ ở trong thế giới Disboard. Một trong số đó là “Tất cả hành vi giết chóc, chiến tranh và trộm cướp là bị cấm tại thế giới này.” Nếu đây là thể loại ma cà rồng Sora từng biết, thì điều đó có nghĩa là dưới hiệu lực của minh ước… Tấn công kẻ khác hay cắn họ… sẽ là hành động gây hại cho đối phương, và với một chủng tộc cần phải thắng để hút máu kẻ khác thì… “Ể? Vậy sao? Thế nghĩa là Dhampirs… không thể hút máu mà không có sự đồng thuận của đối phương, nhể?” Cô nàng đang hấp hối nọ không cần phải trả lời thì Sora cũng tự hiểu. …Như thế này, thì Sora đã hiểu tại sao khuôn mặt cô lại xanh xao thế rồi. Jibril gật đầu và nói. “Ngoài những gì chủ nhân vừa nói, thì nếu một Dhampir hút máu của người khác….” “Họ sẽ trở thành một Dhampir hả…Cũng chẳng có gì lạ.” Quả nhiên, trừ phi đối phương muốn trở thành một Dhampir, thì chả ai dở hơi mà lại đồng ý cho kẻ khác hút máu cả… “……Hớ? Không, không phải thế đâu ạ.” “Ể? Lạ nha. Không phải luôn luôn là như thế à?” “Dhampirs hấp thụ『 nguyên hồn』 từ máu và dịch thể, và khi hút những dịch thể này ra, linh hồn của chúng sẽ hòa lẫn vào đối phương. Việc này sẽ kích thích tăng trưởng và cường hóa sức mạnh của một Dhampir, trong khi kẻ bị cắn sẽ bị tạp hồn và lãnh chịu một căn bệnh đặc biệt.” Vậy nghĩa là… Jibril mỉm cười và khẳng định, “Về cơ bản thì mặt hại của nó gấp trăm lần mặt lợi ạ.” “……Sao lại có thể loại ma cà rồng vô vọng thế này chứ.” –– 『 Ta sẽ trao ngươi thứ quyền năng bất lão bất tử và sức mạnh của màn đêm. 』 Không thể dùng cái này làm slogan để gạ gẫm kẻ khác, thì họ chỉ là một chủng tộc sẽ mang đến bệnh tật mà thôi. Nghe cái hoàn cảnh vô vọng này khiến mình muốn khóc quá. Sora quay mặt về phía cô gái Dhampir, và thở dài mà không nói lấy một lời. Hiểu…Thế này thì họ có bị diệt chủng bởi hiệu lực của Mười minh ước cũng chả có gì là lạ. Cơ mà…nếu là thế thì…Sora còn thấy thắc mắc hơn nữa. ……Làm sao mà họ vẫn chưa bị tuyệt diệt nhể? “La…… Làm ơn……Em, em chết mất thôi……hãy cho em『 nguyên hồn』của anh đi mà ……” Cô nàng cầu xin thảm thiết. Cùng hơi thở nặng nhọc và một giọng nói yếu ớt, cô tìm kiếm sự cứu giúp từ Sora, hiện vẫn đang trầm tư suy nghĩ. Cô càng nói, giọng cô càng khàn đi và yếu dần. Cô nàng chắc chắn sẽ chết nếu như…… “……Không có nhá, nghe đến chuyện cô sẽ lây bệnh sau khi chia sẻ linh hồn, thì có ma mới thèm đồng ý thôi nhá. Cô bị ngốc hả? Đi chết luôn đi.” Dù cậu vừa nói thế… nhưng lương tâm của cậu vẫn chưa chuẩn bị để chứng kiến cảnh cô chết trước mắt cậu. Sora đang tìm cách để cứu cô nàng, tuy nhiên… Với việc sẽ trở thành một gã trai tân bệnh tật, thì thực sự khá khó khăn để cậu hứa hẹn lung tung. Sora gãi gãi đầu trong sự bực bội. Và rồi, đột nhiên…. “Ah! Chủ nhân, em vẫn chưa nói rõ. Miễn là ngài không để bị cắn, thì ngài sẽ không bị nhiễm bệnh đâu ạ.” ……Ểhh? “Kể cả không cắn, Dhampirs không thể lớn lên nếu nguyên hồn của họ không hấp thụ máu. Cơ mà, nếu chỉ để duy trì sự sống thôi thì… 『 hấp thu trực tiếp qua đường miệng』 một lượng thể dịch là đủ cho những trường hợp khẩn cấp rồi ạ.” “……Nghĩa là?” “Sau máu, thể dịch có lượng tập trung『 nguyên hồn』 cao nhất, và không cằn phải cắn để hấp thụ lượng dịch đó, thì sẽ là…” ……Khi cậu nghe nghe những gì Jibril định nói, hành động tiếp theo của Sora là….. “Semen…” “Tiểu thư, em không sao chứ!? Ngay bây giờ anh sẽ cứu em!! Anh chắc chắn sẽ không để em phải chết!!” Tất cả những ai đang có mặt ở đây đều cứng đơ người…–– ấy là chưa kể đến Shiro. Ngay cả với nhãn lực của tộc Werebeasts hay Flügel cũng chỉ nhìn thấy hư ảnh của cậu. –– Thái độ của cậu thay đổi chóng mặt đến mức một cái nháy mắt cũng không đủ để diễn tả. Sora vác cô nàng tộc Dhampir đến góc phòng, và cẩn thận đặt cô nằm xuống đó……. Cậu gật đầu với nhận thức rõ ràng. “Giờ thì anh hiểu rồi, em không phải vampire, mà em là succubi!” Thế nên họ mới không bị tuyệt chủng. Kẻ nào lại dám để một chủng tộc tuyệt vời thế này tuyệt diệt cơ chứ––! Sora như mở cờ trong bụng, và chuẩn bị cởi nút chiếc xà lỏn, nhưng rồi…… “…….Semen là gì thế, des?” “…… Ni…… cảnh M18…… NG……” * NG: no good, thường để chỉ một cảnh phim bị cắt. Lối viết rút gọn. * Cảnh M18 (M18 scense): cảnh tình dục và khỏa thân. Là một dạng cảnh báo cho phim 18+ và eroge J) Hai đứa trẻ dưới 18 tuổi nhìn cậu, và điều này có nghĩa là…… ––Thế là『heart-pounding scene』 đã bị cưỡng chế hủy bỏ. * heart-pounding scene: cảnh cao trào/kịch tính. Trong Eroge thì thường là cảnh…. :v “…… Ây trời, lại nữa.” Sora nhìn lên trời với đôi mắt tràn đầy hi vọng, và những giọt nước mặt chuẩn bị lăn dài. Chàng trai tân 18 tuổi Sora, đừng bảo tôi rằng cậu định cứ để như mọi khi và không dám tiến về phía trước nhé? Phải quay lưng lại với vô số lần với những thiên đường dị giới, trở lại thành một đứa trẻ chơi trong hộp cát……. Đừng nói rằng cậu thực sự định sẽ như thế này vĩnh viễn nhé? (…… Không, đừng hòng!!) Sora cắn chặt môi. Không cần biết nghịch cảnh ra sao, cậu phải sử dụng trí não của mình để thoát khỏi bất kì khó khăn nào để còn sống sốt! Thời khắc mình phải tập trung toàn bộ trí lực để vượt qua một chướng ngại to lớn–– không phải chính là thời khắc này hay sao?! –– Sau khi nghĩ ngợi một hồi, cậu nhớ lại những sự kiện đã xảy ra. Em gái cậu thì nhìn với một ánh mắt lạnh lùng và quả quyết. “…… Shiro, thử tưởng tượng một người đàn ông đầy đủ quần áo bị chết đuối ở một con sông nhé.” “…… Ưm.” “Kịp thời thực hiện CPR, đống quần áo ướt của người đó có thể khiến thân nhiệt sụt giảm đến ngưỡng tử vong nên phải cởi ra, và giúp người đó giữ ấm…….đấy có được tính là M18 không?” * CPR: Cardiopulmonary resuscitation = hô hấp nhân tạo. “……………… Không có……” “Chuẩn rồi. Và tại sao lại thế? Bởi vì trợ giúp người khác, và cứu mạng của họ. Đấy chính là hành động cao quý nhất!!” Sora gật đầu một cách khoa trương tỏ vẻ đồng tình với những gì cậu vừa nghe, và với một ánh mắt cực kì thành khẩn, cậu nhìn cô gái đang nằm ở trong góc phòng –– Cô đang cực kì xanh xao và yếu ớt đến độ không có từ ngữ nào có thể miêu tả chính xác vẻ ngoài của cô hiện giờ. “Chính thế, với con người chúng ta, việc này có thể xem là vô cùng phi lí, nhưng đây là để cứu một mạng người… đây là một hành động cao quý! Thế nên, anh trai của em sẽ ép bản thân bỏ qua sự xấu hổ, và sẽ trao toàn bộ cơ thể của anh cho nền văn hóa của một chủng tộc khác để cứu mạng em ấy!! Và vì thế, em làm ơn hãy quay sang chỗ khác và nhắm mắt lại đi～ ～ !?” –– Lý do hoàn hảo nhất và toàn mỹ nhất đã được đưa ra! –– Thế đó, ta đang bắt đầu một cuộc cách mạng! “…… nếu chỉ là dịch thể …… thì『 nước miếng』 cũng được chứ……?” Shiro nhẹ nhàng tuyên bố, khiến cho lí lẽ hoàn hảo của cậu (LOL :v ) đi đời trong chưa đầy một nốt nhạc. Sora đông cứng người đứng chôn chân tại chỗ. Jibril nghĩ một lúc, và rồi mỉm cười thương hại với chủng tộc đáng thương nọ. “Em nghĩ là không có vấn đề gì đâu. Mặc dù không có nhiều nguyên hồn trong đó, nhưng thế cũng đủ để vượt qua tình thế hiểm nghèo này rồi, chắc vậy?” “…… Ưm, vậy Shiro xin phép…….” Cứ như thế, Shiro bước tới chỗ cô nàng Dhampir đang nằm dưới chân anh trai cô. Thế rồi, em ấy đưa mặt lại gần sát khuôn mặt cô gái kia––– “Ch-chờ chút đã, Shiro! Thế này……không đúng cho lắm! Nii không đồng tình chút nào!” “CPR…….một hành động cao quý…….” Sora vội vã ngăn em ấy lại, nhưng Shiro lạnh lùng nhìn lại như đang phản pháo lại lời của chính cậu. Sora huy động toàn bộ từng nơ ron thần kinh để nghĩ ra một lời ngụy biện có lí nào đó, thế nhưng––– (––– khoan, không phải một nụ hôn giữa hai cô gái là vô cùng hoàn hảo sao?) Nó không phải M18, và còn nằm trong vùng an toàn. Hơn thế nữa, đây chính xác là một hành động để cứu một mạng người. Thế nhưng, Sora –– thực sự không có chút nào kì thị với thể loại yuri, cơ mà……. * Yuri: là thể loại nữ x nữ, trái ngược với Yaoi. (––– Mình không muốn nhìn thấy Shiro làm mấy việc như thế này.) ––– Và tại sao lại thế? Câu hỏi đó lướt qua ý nghĩ của cậu trong một thoáng, nhưng rồi Sora quyết định phớt lờ đi. “Không! Một nụ hôn kiểu Pháp là không tốt cho việc giáo dục trẻ em! Anh phủ quyết!!” Sora còn chưa nghĩ chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra sau lời tuyên bố của cậu, nên cậu cuống cuồng nhìn xung quanh. Izuna rõ ràng đang thấy chán, và đôi mắt của Shiro vẫn mở lờ đờ như mọi khi, còn không kể đến ––– “Ji-Jibril! Dịch thể của cô –––” Izuna vẫn còn trẻ, và Shiro thì không được, thực sự đáng buồn là Steph không có mặt ở đây vào lúc này……. “Đã mệnh lệnh của chủ nhân, thì em không dám làm trái –– mặc dù thà để muỗi thoải mái hút máu còn tốt hơn là thứ chủng tộc thảm hại này vài phần, nhưng một nụ hôn thì –– cơ mà vì ngài đã muốn cứu mạng ả ta, chủ nhân, em không thực sự đề nghị làm theo cách đó đâu.” Miệng lưỡi độc địa đến rợn người của cô nàng khiến cho Sora còn thấy ghê ghê, thế nhưng Jibril vẫn tiếp tục nói. “Nếu em cho ả hút dịch thể của em, ả ta có lẽ sẽ bốc hơi luôn, cơ bản là vì sự khác biệt trong chất lượng và nồng độ nguyên hồn của chúng em quá lớn đấy ạ.” ––Trong bảng xếp hạng Exceed, họ chính là chủng tộc ở hạng sáu hùng mạnh. Chủng tộc của Flügel-sama quá là…….hack, quá hack! “…… vậy thì……để Shiro……” Shiro dùng một ngón tay để nâng tóc của em ấy lên, và ghé sát mặt về phía cô nàng nọ––– “––––––––––Ồ, phải rồi～ ～ ! Còn có cả ‘mồ hôi’ nữa mà, nhỉ!!” Bộ não của Sora gần như sắp bốc cháy. Cậu kêu lên một ‘vật thế thân’ mà cậu chỉ vừa nghĩ ra mà còn không hề do dự. “M-mồ hôi cũng được tính là dịch thể mà! Đúng không? Jibril!?” “…… Cũng khó nói lắm ạ… Mồ hôi chỉ chứa một lượng rất nhỏ nguyên hồn thôi…….” “Kh-k-k-không còn cách nào khác cả! Ít nhất chúng ta cũng phải thử cái đã!” Trước cả khi Sora hành động……. Shiro chậm chạp cởi đôi vớ chân ra, và giơ bàn chân của em ấy ra trước mắt cô nàng tộc Dhampir. “……quỳ trên sàn…….và liếm đi.” Nữ hoàng của Imanity, Shiro. –– Nụ cười của một kẻ bạo dâm thật không hợp với một nữ hoàng chút nào. “Ôi em gái tôi, mặc dù anh đã nhận ra từ lâu rằng em đã che dấu xu hướng S của mình, nhưng mà làm thế mà còn không hề đắn đo… anh trai em thấy hơi bị choáng rồi đấy…….” * S: viết tắt của sadistic, nghĩa là bạo dâm. Hai má Sora giật giật, và cậu chán nản nằm uỵch xuống sàn nhà. Tuy nhiên, mặt khác thì, cô nàng tộc Dhampir, trông không khác gì một xác chết, đột nhiên di chuyển. Cô nàng khịt khịt mũi vài cái, và đôi mắt cô đột ngột mở to trong lúc cô nhảy tới. Chờ đợi đúng thời điểm để vồ tới từ vị trí của mình, cô nàng ngậm chân Shiro ở trong mồm…… “–– Là nó! Nó là cái gì thế này! Hương vị tuyệt vời gì đây, ngon quá!!” …… Tất thảy những ai chứng kiến cảnh tượng đó với ánh mắt lạnh lùng, đều nghĩ: –– Chủng tộc hạng 12 trong Exceed,『 Dhampir』 … Mặc dù vẫn còn kém xa chủng tộc hạng sáu Flügel và hạng bảy Elves, thì thứ hạng đó vẫn còn trên chủng tộc Werebeasts hạng mười bốn. Thế nhưng, cô lại quỳ gối trước mặt một cô gái mang chủng tộc hạng mười sáu và ––– không ngừng ca tụng hương vị bàn chân của em ấy. “Thế này có ổn không đấy…….?” –– Quả thực, đây không phải M18. Tuy nhiên theo cách nào đó, chuyện này thậm chí còn sai trái hơn nữa. Cô nàng tộc Dhampir nhìn như một nhân vật bước ra từ một cuốn truyện tranh, nếm những hương vị mỹ miều nhất của ẩm thực cùng với những đóa hoa ở trên phông nền, nhưng sự thực là cô ấy đang liếm bàn chân em gái của Sora một cách hoang dại trong lúc luôn miệng ngợi ca hương vị của nó. “…… Jibril, bộ Dhampirs đều biến thái thế này à?” Sora hỏi thẳng Jibril, cứ như thể ý thức của cậu đã lao vút lên tận đỉnh Everest rồi ấy. “Vâng…… Cơ mà nếu là nguyên hồn của chủ nhân, thì tất nhiên là phải ngon chứ ạ?” “Ể? Tại sao?” “Thì, tất nhiên, là vì chủ nhân……. Kiên cường, mạnh mẽ, và có một linh hồn cực kì quý hiếm, độc nhất và cao quý đến độ bất kì kẻ phàm trần nào dù có tìm kiếm sự hiện diện đó khắp thế gian cũng sẽ chả bao giờ gặp được. Nghe thấy lời đánh giá của Jibril, Izuna, về cơ bản đang bị bắt phải đứng một bên để quan sát, gật đầu nguây nguẩy tỏ vẻ đồng ý. “…… Nguyên hồn của Sora và Shiro……không hề có chút vị ô uế nào cả. Em không hề ghét chúng, des.” Tuy nhiên, Sora phản ứng lại những nhận xét của họ vớ một tiếng thở dài mệt mỏi. “…… Bộ tôi thành một ảo ảnh rồi hả? Tôi luôn cảm thấy mấy người chỉ lòng vòng các từ như ‘cứng đầu’, ‘chỉ quan tâm đến lợi ích bản thân’, ‘một kẻ thay đổi tính cách đến chóng mặt’, ‘thỏa hiệp’, đấy là chưa kể đến ‘còn trinh’ nữa!” “Không hề không hề ––– điều này không chứng tỏ ngài sở hữu『 nguyên hồn bí ẩn 』 sao? Đúng là chả có gì có thể so sánh được với sự tuyệt vời của nó……. Thực ra thì, em cũng muốn được nếm thử vị của nó đó, fuhuhu～ ” “………………Sora, Sora……Cho em đớp phát đi, des?” Cả hai người họ hướng ánh mắt mong ngóng đến Sora cùng một lúc, với một dòng nước miếng lăn dài trên khóe miệng của họ. “Hỡi trời, chả nhẽ không có lấy một người bình thường trong cái phòng này hay sao?” “……Nii cũng có tư cách…..nói thế à?” ––– Người với khuôn mẫu thường thức (Stephanie) không có mặt ở nhà Izuna, đang âm thầm bị những lời của Shiro chế nhạo. ––––––………… Lấy lại được sức mạnh và da dẻ của cô bắt đầu hồng hào trở lại, cô nàng tộc Dhampir nói. “Hư hư……Vị tuyệt thật đấy…….cảm ơn vì bữa ăn.” “……. Ư ư ư….. ướt quá…… cần rửa……..ư ư ư …….đi tắm thì phiền phức…….” So với cô nàng với vẻ mặt lơ tơ mơ và hai tay đang đan lại với nhau, Shiro thì lại cảm thấy vô cùng hối hận……..nhưng trước đó, cứ dẹp chuyện này sang một bên đã… Giờ cậu cuối cùng đã có thể bắt đầu hỏi, Sora nhìn về phía cô nàng. “––– Dông dài được một lúc rồi và chúng tôi vẫn còn chưa biết cô là đứa quái nào đấy?” “Á, em xin lỗi vì giờ mới giới thiệu. Tên em là Plum, và như các vị thấy đấy, em là một Dhampir.” Ngồi quỳ gối ngay ngắn, cô nàng –– Plum –– tiếp tục nói với vẻ mặt nghiêm túc. “Em có vài điều muốn, ưm…… đề nghị các vị.” Cô lắp bắp nói trong lúc lôi ra một thứ gì đó nhìn khá giống phao thi. “È hèm!” Cô hắng giọng. Và rồi cô chậm chạp uốn ba ngón tay như vẽ ra một đường cong, và đọc mớ kịch bản của cô với một giọng điệu vụng về. “L-làm ơn bỏ thứ cho em vì cái bộ dạng mắc cười trong lần đầu gặp mặt…….những người đã hợp tác với Flügel và Liên hiệp Đông bộ, vua và nữ hoàng của Elchea, Sora-sama và Shiro-sama ––– làm ơn hãy cứu vớt chủng tộc của em!” ……Nghe những gì cô vừa nói, Sora đã hình dung ra toàn bộ. “Aaaahhh, có thể thay thế máu bằng semen nhưng cần đối phương phải đồng ý mới có thể tiến hành –– và giờ thì đến nhờ bọn tôi giúp.” Điều kiện của toàn bộ cái kịch bản này đúng là ảo diệu. ––– Và rồi sao? Cái thứ ảo diệu này đang hướng đến chúng tôi hả? Sora ngay lập tức đưa ra phán xét, và một nụ cười chân thật hiện lên trên khuôn mặt cậu……. “Điều kiện khiến mình phải chuyển đến một H-game (một nơi khác). Chào. Đi về cẩn thận nhé.” “Sao lại thành ra thế này, aaaaaahhhhhh!? Chờ chút đã nàooooo!!” …… Chả cần phải nói, cảnh M18 đã ngay lập tức bị bác bỏ rồi. Phần 2 ––– Lâu lâu sau cuộc chiến liên chủng tộc. Sora đề xuất kế hoạch động trời mang tên『 chinh phục toàn bộ thế giới』 . Ở trong thế giới của họ có rất nhiều chủng tộc, với vô số vấn đề phát sinh từ việc khác biệt về lịch sử, lí tưởng và văn hóa. Thế nhưng, Sora lại muốn phá vỡ tất cả những rào cản giữa các chủng tộc. Cậu bắt đầu nhận ra mưu đồ của cậu ngây thơ đến nực cười ra sao. Và đó chính là việc tạo ra『 một đất nước đa chủng tộc』 . Trong một thế giới mà mọi thứ được quyết định bởi những trò chơi, thì về lí thuyết là khả thi. Tuy nhiên đến cuối cùng đó vẫn chỉ là trên lí thuyết. “……giao việc này cho họ có ổn không đây?” Khi cô nghĩ về hai anh em với kế hoạch sẽ gắn kết tất cả các loài và giành được toàn bộ quân cờ chủng tộc của họ để có thể thách thức Vị thần Độc tôn Đích thực, cô khẽ nhếch mép. Với một giấc mơ hoang đường như giành lấy một『 quân cờ』 , liệu họ thực sự có thể thoát khỏi『 bàn cờ』này hay không? Liệu họ thực sự có thể hoàn thành tất cả những điều kiện đó……? Cô nàng đang trầm tư suy nghĩ kia có đôi tai cáo và bộ tóc dài, cùng với hai chiếc đuôi vàng óng mượt mà. Cô chính là đại biểu tượng độc tôn của Liên hiệp Đông bộ và tộc Werebeasts,『 Miko』 . Ở trong phần sân của điện thờ, cô đang đứng trên một chiếc cầu màu đỏ được xây bắt ngang qua một cái hồ. Khi cô nhìn qua lan can tới ánh trăng đang phản chiếu trên mặt nước, cô chìm vào suy nghĩ. Có quá nhiều thứ cần phải hoàn thành. Phá vỡ rào cả giữa các chủng tộc là một điều vô cùng khó khăn ngay cả khi chỉ là với hai chủng tộc ––– Imanity và Werebeasts. Mà kể cả nếu tất cả cư dân đều cùng một chủng tộc, để có thể thống nhất họ đến cùng một mục tiêu, cũng đã vô vọng như hái sao trên trời. Có vô số những bộ tộc trong tộc Werebeasts, và trước đó đã có những cuộc xung đột nội bộ trong hàng ngàn năm. Chính 『 Miko』 , đã đặt cược tất cả những gì cô có và thậm chí còn lãng quên chính tên thật của mình để có thể hoàn toàn thống nhất Liên hiệp Đông bộ. …… Nhưng cũng vì cô đã làm được, cô biết rất rõ con đường đó dài và khó khăn đến mức nào. Hơn thế nữa, một đất nước duy nhất với mười sáu chủng tộc khác biệt chắc chắn không thể nào hoàn thành theo lối thông thường. Nhưng nếu điều đó có thể xảy ra, thì với hai người đó, thì nó vốn đã…… “Thôi sao cũng được, ta sẽ chờ đợi thêm lần nữa vậy… hahaha.” ––– Trong quá khứ, chính cô là người đã chiêm nghiệm ra rằng, giấc mơ thống nhất tộc Werebeasts quá ư là nực cười và bất khả thi, nhưng cuối cùng cô vẫn có thể đạt được. So sánh với bản thân trong quá khứ, có lẽ họ thực sự thận trọng hơn một chút nhỉ?『 Miko』tự an ủi mình với suy nghĩ đó, trong lúc rót thêm chút wine vào ly. “Mọi người cùng chơi vui vẻ và hòa thuận…….đúng không nhỉ?” Miko vừa nhẩm lại『 Mười Minh Uớc』 vừa nhấm nháp hương vị của ly wine. ––– Trong quá khứ, khi cô đối mặt với những thử thách khó khăn, đã có lúc cô gần như từ bỏ giấc mơ của mình. Giờ thì『 hai người họ』 , tiến tới với tất cả tự tin, thực sự đã nói đến việc làm thế nào để hoàn thành được giấc mơ của họ ––– mà điều đó còn nằm ở một tương lai xa hơn hẳn những thử thách đang nhắm đến họ ––– nhưng cùng lúc đó, cô cũng đã từ bỏ chương sử mới này. Cơ mà…. “Nếu mà chúng định nhắm đến Thần khi mà chỉ nếm trải hoa hồng, thì chúng sẽ dễ dàng sảy chân bởi một viên đá ngáng vào con đường của chúng đấy.” Ai cũng có thể mơ. Nhưng nếu họ sẵn lòng nói về giấc mơ của mình, họ phải có đủ khả năng để thực hiện chúng. Khi mà họ đã trưng ra toàn bộ bài trên tay, trong lúc thể hiện ra rằng họ hoàn toàn xứng đáng, và còn phải hoàn thành đúng lúc nữa…… 『 Miko』 giơ tay lên bầu trời, và thứ gì đó bắt đầu lóe sáng trong bàn tay cô……『 quân cờ chủng tộc của Werebeasts』 xuất hiện. Đây chính là thứ được phân phát sau 『 Mười Minh Uớc』 khi ngài đề ra luật lệ của thế giới. Cùng với sự hoàn chỉnh của『 Mười Minh Uớc』 , ngài cũng đã đưa cho mỗi chủng tộc một quân cờ. Chỉ có người đại diện tối cao của mỗi Exceed mới có quyền năng để khiến chúng lộ diện. Nó tỏa sáng rực rỡ, cứ như thể chúng được tạo nên từ ánh sáng. ––– Cuối cùng thì cô cũng đã hiểu ra ý nghĩa đích thực của những quân cờ này. Miko đặt chiếc ly trống rỗng xuống lan can trên cầu, và nghịch nghịch quân tốt với ngón tay của cô. Cô nhìn lên bầu trời với tất cả hi vọng. ––– Trong tim, cô đang mong đợi『 thời khắc』 sẽ đến trong tương lai không xa. Category:No Game No Life